Forum:Who's the Bigger Bad of the series?
I know, I haven't seen The Final Act yet but I've read a bit into it, and I'm close to it. Naraku's the main villain, but who's the "bigger villain" behind him? Initially it was said it was Magatsuhi, but now with the revelation that he and the Jewel's Demon are two separate entities (though one was created by the other somehow), who is it? Magatsuhi, the Jewel's Demon, or the Shikon Jewel itself? I do know, the Jewel forced Naraku to make a wish on it that when he dies, his soul and Kagome get sucked into it, as part of some plan to maintain its existence. It'll probably be clear once I watch it, but when did he make the wish? Was it right before his death, or was it when he killed Kikyo and took the Jewel 50 years ago? If the former, then Magatsuhi can't have been behind that coz Sesshomaru killed him. So, did the Jewel's Demon have any influence on the Jewel's will (as I read it has a voice, it must have been an entity of its own), or did the Jewel manipulate Naraku on its own? What was its involvement in Naraku's creation? As far as I've seen, the spider demon was behind it when he made the deal with Onigumo. It sounds like the Jewel's Demon was just inside the Jewel fighting Midoriko endlessly until the Jewel's destruction, and the demons that formed him went to hell. With what I know now, it sounds like the Jewel is the final antagonist of the series, like the Shadow Queen in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, the demon Grodus (the main villain) seeks to revive by having her possess Peach as part of his plans, intending to command her, and then she overshadows him and is the final boss of the game. And why did it seem like Magatsuhi and the Jewel's Demon were mistaken for one and the same for four years, until I was almost done the series? (at least it wasn't too late) Of course I have questions about how Naraku really died (before his soul was sealed inside the Jewel, everything after that is clear), but I'll decide how it goes once I've seen it. KillRoy231 (talk) 00:10, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :I know you'll probably call me out for looking up how it ended before watching it, but I have to make sure such a long series as this has some proper closure to it and defeats the main villain before I go out and spend a lot of money on it. I was especially looking for something to kill time waiting for a certain villain of a certain other show that uses Ocean voice actors to get her final defeat. And I got the full series once I knew it fit the bill. KillRoy231 (talk) 00:18, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :I can answer that now. It's the Shikon Jewel itself. Somehow it has a consciousness of its own besides Magatsuhi. Also, it was near the end that it was manipulating Naraku. Probably stretches back only as far as he got the completed Shikon Jewel, since his actions seemed his own from the beginning up until that point, though he still was able to do some of his own stuff like that thing with Miroku and Sango. I'm not sure whether it was behind Byakuya cutting Kagome or not, since Naraku made his wish - to seal his soul inside the Shikon Jewel, and put Kagome into darkness where she might suffer the same fate if she makes a wish - precisely at that point. I'd call the Shikon Jewel the final antagonist of the series, though to be fair, it did set the events of the story in motion. KillRoy231 (talk) 05:37, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :As for Naraku, the whole time he was seeking the Jewel to become full demon and gain more power. He gained the extra power, but the Jewel wouldn't let him make his demon wish, it forced him to make the "seal his soul" wish, though apparently it couldn't force Kagome as easily, it had to persuade her, to which it was unsuccessful. He did say before his death that his original wish was for Kikyo's heart, but that would have been his wish when he was Onigumo, and I think it was because his soul was being purified at that moment that the Onigumo part of his personality resurfaced. KillRoy231 (talk) 05:42, February 24, 2017 (UTC) It is Keyser Soze. . . . :P --TheDoctorX (talk) 08:50, March 8, 2017 (UTC)